


E tenebris in lucem voco

by DigimonLover17



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sick Character, Weird Biology, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonLover17/pseuds/DigimonLover17
Summary: Ken and Daisuke have a life together. Daisuke is famous from his work in the food industry and Ken is finishing college. They have a cool life... until said life throws them in a loop and the Digital World wants to destroy them... again.When Ken starts to feel the pull from the darkness, the Chosen Children know they have to act fast before the darkness takes hold on the most vulnerable... and they have to do all that while dealing with life and situations neither Daisuke nor Ken had ever thought they would have to deal with.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	E tenebris in lucem voco

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic so... take it easy with me.  
> More tags will be added with time... I don't want to spoil anything with them...  
> E tenebris in lucem voco - I call from darkness into light

**-1-**

_I was running away in a forest so dark that even if the sun was shining up in the sky, I couldn’t see anything in front of me. The leaves and the foliage of the trees hit me in the face more times than I can count. But I know I have to keep running. I can’t let them catch me. I feel their presence behind me. My neck is hurting and I can’t breathe because I’m running too fast too long. I can hear whispers calling me, telling me I should stop running away. That I belong here with them. Once upon a time, I would have heard them. I would have stayed and ruled the world. But I didn’t want to. I had a home now. I had reasons to stay away from the darkness. I didn’t want to be here._

_I kept running and suddenly the forest opened up to a huge colorless beach. A lighthouse could be seen in the distance. I tried calling for help, but I couldn’t find my voice. I tried screaming until my throat was raw, but no one could hear me. I was alone._

_“Ken-chan?”_

_Wormmon’s voice was so far away… it was sad and distant. I had promised myself that Wormmon wouldn’t be sad anymore after all the Kaiser deal… I wanted to fix it, but how could I if I couldn’t even talk?_

_The ocean’s waves were getting more and more agitated. I didn’t want to be here. I wanted to go home. I wanted to glare at Veemon after he managed to break something while playing. I wanted to stop Miyako from screaming at Daisuke when their opinions clashed. I wanted to help Iori with his studies and be there for him when he needed support. I wanted Daisuke to smile at me and tell me we were travelling somewhere through a digital gate and for him to tell me that he loves me._

_I don’t want to be here._

_“Child of darkness… you have returned where you belong”_

_That voice. It was cruel and frightening. It was also a voice I couldn’t recognize. I looked around and no one was there. I was sure the Dark Ocean’s influence was driving me insane. More insane than I already was I guess. I know I should keep running but I don’t want to. I can’t keep running. My legs refuse to keep up._

* * *

Ken should have been used to waking up alone with the smell of something cooking in the house. Really. Daisuke was often found in the kitchen cooking something up. At least now, most of his experiments in the kitchen were edible and not like the first ones that made his stomach churn for a few hours after that.

However, he has been feeling under the weather for a while now. While doing research with Koushirou for Digital World business, he had felt so lethargic that he had almost fallen asleep in front of the computer – didn’t have the opportunity because Miyako had screamed at Daisuke at the right time. He also couldn’t focus on his papers for the university – thank goodness he had almost finished with everything, only had a couple papers due soon and he still was kind of a genius even without the influence of the Dark Spore. Another time, while being with all the chosen on a park in Odaiba, he was leaning against a tree hearing Takeru talk about his latest story and how he was going to try and publish it soon when the next thing he knew, Wormmon and Daisuke were telling him it was time to go home. He was really ashamed that he had fallen asleep in front of Takeru when he was talking to him and had tried to apologize to the blonde before leaving but Takeru had brushed him off and told him he looked exhausted and he probably needed the rest.

That wasn’t everything, though. While in the university a couple of week prior, he had suffered terrible cramping on his stomach and had to ask for a pass before class was over to run to the bathroom to empty his stomach. But he actually accused Daisuke of that, after all, that morning he had the leftovers from the _katsudon donburi_ his boyfriend had prepared for dinner the day before. He was pretty sure the pork didn’t agree with his stomach that day. He spent the rest of the day miserable with Wormmon holding a bucket in case he actually vomited again.

He should be used to see Daisuke in the kitchen trying something new, but that morning wasn’t the best moment in Ken’s life. He was still in cloud nine that he could share an apartment with his boyfriend – even if Daisuke was still leaving everything out of order and forgot to put back stuff and was pretty much driving him crazy. For some reason, that morning he felt awful. Even more awful than before, if that was saying something. He could smell some sort of Miso soup being prepared in the kitchen and Daisuke’s voice telling Veemon to stop trying to eat all the ingredients. He could also smell some coffee and that was better. He couldn’t function without coffee in the mornings. Daisuke and Taichi had often called him a ‘living zombie’ before when he woke up and hadn’t had coffee immediately.

Maybe that’s what was happening now. He had some discomfort on his stomach and was aware that it was too hot. Probably his boyfriend forgot to open the windows before starting to cook. The temperature was too much. Spotting Wormmon walking with him, he asked the green caterpillar to open all the windows he could. Wormmon looked at him like he was a little crazy.

“But, Ken-chan, it’s snowing outside…”

_Damn_ , maybe he was a little crazy after all. It had been snowing for a couple of days now and it will continue for a while according to the weather reports he had read yesterday. Okay, he was having an awful morning and he pretty much intended to go back to bed because he was sure he would probably fall on his face or break something before the morning was over and didn’t want to do it. But when he was about to turn around Daisuke’s voice made him stop.

“Hey! You’re awake! Your coffee is ready and I’m making miso soup. Come on, Ken-chan!”

“Uh… I was about to go back to bed, actually” he said while blushing. He didn’t want to disappoint Daisuke but he really wasn’t feeling well.

“Oh, come on. You have to eat! I have a couple meetings online in a few hours but I wanted to do something with you. And since you were tired I thought we could have breakfast together and relax for a little while before I lose you to your computer and your schoolwork again”

Okay, _now he felt guilty_. He knew Daisuke was right. He was used to find him gone some mornings with a note on the counter of the kitchen saying where he was in that moment. If someone had used the gates from the Digital World in a smart way, it was Daisuke. He could be in New York one day, and the next in Paris. He travelled the world using the gates to sell ramen and different food with Veemon. Ken had to admit he was really proud of his best friend and later boyfriend and used to accompany them every time he could. Especially if they were going to New York. Ken loved the feeling in that city and the way the people interacted with each other and their environment. It was similar to the life in Tokyo but Ken was always excited to visit it. He really should spend some time with his boyfriend before he jumped to a digital gate going somewhere in the world.

“Okay…” was all Ken said and followed Daisuke to the kitchen.

There on his usual spot on the counter was a big mug of coffee just the way he liked it – too sweet according to Daisuke; and his boyfriend was already serving the soup in big bowls and putting one steaming blue bowl in front of him and two more in front of each of their digimon. Veemon was already trying to bury his face in the bowl while Wormmon tried to stop him. Daisuke took a seat in front of Ken and started eating right away. Ken could feel him watching regularly and knew that he wanted his opinion on the soup. It was often that Daisuke cooked for them and then asked what his thoughts were on this or that he added to the recipe. Since they were kids after their first adventure in the Digital World, Daisuke would always cook and then made them give their opinions so he could decide if it was good enough for his future business or not. This was one of those occasions but this time, Ken didn’t have the will to play the game.

He took a sip of the coffee and grimaced. It was too hot still. With the way he was feeling he didn’t want to actually eat. He wasn’t hungry. But he knew he would hurt Daisuke’s feelings if he didn’t try it. So with very careful scopes, he started to eat the miso soup. It was actually really good – most of Daisuke’s cooking was; but he couldn’t appreciate it like he should.

“What? You don’t like it?” Daisuke saw his expression and tried to find a solution “If you don’t like it, there’s some _stir fry_ left. I can reheat it…”

“No! It’s really good… I’m just not that hungry…”

Daisuke frowned “You didn’t really eat yesterday, either. At least at dinner, you didn’t. Just a few mouthfuls of stir fry and some juice. Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“I’m fine… I’m just not hungry, Dai”

Daisuke kept frowning but he didn’t say anything else. Instead, he started to tell Ken about his latest adventure with his ramen cart in Spain, following Miyako around and annoying her so much that Veemon and Hawkmon had to break them apart before they tore their hair out. Ken had to smile at that. Some things never changed. Then he asked Ken about his paper and how much work he still had before finishing his studies.

“I still can’t believe you chose Criminal Studies as your principal career. And then took also a Programming course as a second degree! I mean, no wonder you’re so tired all the time, Ken!”

“I’m not tired all the time, Daisuke. Just lately…”

“Ken-chan has been studying so much lately that he needs his rest. He shouldn’t skip meals, though. Ken-chan needs to be well fed to be able to study” Wormmon said and then blushed when Ken turned to him with a shocked expression.

Daisuke let the chopsticks fall to the bowl before fixing Ken with a glare “Skipping meals? I thought you were eating!”

“I am!”

“You haven’t eat lunch at all this week, Ken-chan. And you were sick too after that breakfast that day. You didn’t say anything to Daisuke-kun”

“Wormmon…” he was going to scold his digimon. He didn’t want to worry Daisuke. It was just a stomach bug, most likely. And now Daisuke was going to be all worried sick “I’m just not feeling 100% okay. Sometimes I’m just not hungry, so I grab some crackers or yoghurt and that’s it” Ken amended with a yawn. He pushed the half-full bowl away and finished the now lukewarm coffee “I’m gonna finish my work in the bedroom, if you guys don’t mind”

It wasn’t often he lose his temper, but when it happened no one knew actually what to do. Ken tried to not do it often, though. Once he was so furious with a situation going in the Digital World that he screamed at his teammates and felt a prick on his neck. A cold feeling ran through his spine and he wanted to pass out. He didn’t want to feel that again, so… he tried to control his temper.

Wormmon followed him silently, his own form of apology. He was sure the little caterpillar was just worried about him and thought Daisuke could beat some sense into him like it happened most of the time, however, he didn’t know what it was that didn’t allow him to keep his meals at normal times and proportions but he couldn’t.

He grabbed his laptop and went to their little office desk to review his paper so he could at least finish it and send it. That would mean one least thing to worry about. He had to also help Koushirou and Miyako with some programming for the digital gates since some of the chosen were going to patrol next week and Koushirou wanted everything to be perfect –or as close as they could get to perfection – for that little expedition. They always took extra precautions now after everything that happened with Meicoomon and Yggdrasil. Even if those couple of months were a complete blank on Ken’s memory.

“Are you mad at me, Ken-chan?” Wormmon asked from behind the laptop, poking his head to the side. “I didn’t mean to tell your secrets to Daisuke-kun. But I didn’t know I should keep it a secret”

Ken couldn’t help but smile at his digimon and pull him close to him “Of course I’m not mad, Wormmon. You just want to help”

“I’m worried about you, Ken”

“I’m gonna be okay. It’s probably some virus going around and I managed to catch it. Don’t worry about it”

Wormmon nodded and gave Ken a bottle of iced tea. He smiled and started to fix his paper.

* * *

Daisuke finished his last video-conference and sighed. Sometimes it was exhausting to keep up with everything happening around him. His ramen business was blooming and he was so excited to actually do something he loved. Visiting places after jumping from gate to gate was so much fun that Daisuke wanted to share it with Ken most of the time. He remembered the first time they went to New York together and Ken couldn’t keep his eyes in one place. He was mesmerized watching his boyfriend just being himself and his eyes sparkled so much that every time he had to go to New York, he tried to bring Ken with him.

Daisuke rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was only half past noon and he was already exhausted. That usually happened in days like this one where he had to meet with investors and collaborators from around the world, but it was part of his business and he knew it needed to be done. However, it was especially awful today because he was still worried about Ken. Ken’s usually fair skin was pale and sicklier nowadays and he wasn’t eating or sleeping properly. He knew for sure about the sleeping but Wormmon saying he was skipping meals made him worry. Ken had been always prone to sickness thanks to the stupid spore Millenniummon had introduced into his neck. Daisuke could remember vividly the time where Koushirou had tried to run a scan to see if the spore was still inactive like Oikawa had said once and Ken had cried out in pain and passed out cold on his arms as soon as the scan was placed on his neck. He was sick for a few days with a running fever and hallucinating in his dreams. He never wanted to see that again in his life.

_Could be the dark spore acting up again? Is that…why?_

He got up from his little desk office –it was their office but Ken generally used his laptop around the house instead of the office - and went to get something to eat. Maybe he could make Ken eat something now too. He was still worried about that.

Daisuke paused as he saw Wormmon and Veemon playing a board game on the kitchen counter. Wormmon was usually with Ken when he worked so this was a little strange “Hey, guys. Wormmon, where’s Ken?”

“Wormmon left Ken sleeping. He’s always sleeping now, right Daisuke? I wish I could sleep that much too!” Veemon answered when Daisuke stopped in front of them.

_Sleeping again?_

Wormmon blushed “Ken-chan is so tired now. He finished his paper and started on something for Koushirou-san and then he fell asleep. Right there on the desk. I covered him with a blanket. Don’t want him to get more sick.”

Daisuke frowned and made his way to the bedroom. It was as Wormmon had said and he had to smile, his boyfriend always looked so peaceful while sleeping. Ken was with his head in his arms, fast asleep. His legs were tucked on the chair and a blanket was balanced and falling on his body. Daisuke went to him and tucked a strand of hair behind Ken’s ear. He frowned again when he felt Ken’s forehead heated up way hotter than it should be.

_Please, don’t let it be the spore…_

He lifted Ken up to bring him to the bed and the blue-haired’s arms went instinctually around his neck. Ken’s eyes were half open when he put him in the bed. “Sorry I woke you up. I thought you would be more comfortable in the bed”

“S’okay… I have to get up anyway”

“No, you should rest. You’re running a fever, Ken. A mild one, but a fever. Stay here, I’ll make you some tea and bring you some medicine”

“No, stay here with me. Please. At least until I fall asleep again”

Daisuke couldn’t say no to that. He got in the bed and put Ken’s head on his folded legs. He kept treading his hand on Ken’s hair and the other boy fell asleep really fast. Daisuke was actually comfortable like this. He kept thinking about all the times he spent with Ken while they were growing up and after all the Kaiser drama. All the train rides to Tamachi to be able to spend time with Ken just doing nothing – and eating Ken’s mom’s cookies. All the soccer games at Odaiba Park. All those nights studying at Daisuke’s apartment. Even Ken’s dark-rimmed glasses that he used when he was so tired of reading or programming in the computer. He also remembered when he first asked Ken to go out with him as his date instead of his best friend. He remembered Ken’s face and all the things Daisuke had to do to make him understand he was serious about it all.

* * *

_They were studying for finals and Daisuke had a hard time concentrating on the calculus textbook in front of him. That probably had all to do with Ken sitting just across from him with his laptop. He was wearing the damn glasses again and Daisuke had to confess that he absolutely loved how he looked in them. Ken didn’t wear them often or in front of the rest of the Chosen; he did it only when it was the two of them. He confided in Daisuke that he wasn’t comfortable enough wearing them anywhere else. He felt awkward but for Daisuke, he was the cutest thing ever._

_“Daisuke, if you don’t focus, you’ll fail the test” Ken snapped him out of his thought. He was smiling and looking at the computer screen._

_“Sorry, Ken-sama!” Daisuke even bowed to Ken, grinning. His smile grew even more when Ken scowled._

_“Shut it! You need to focus on that”_

_“I can’t concentrate!” Daisuke fell backwards on the cushions they had spread all over them “I really can’t focus on all that. I hate math… I hate calculus”_

_“You hate homework, Daisuke” Ken rolled his eyes still typing on his computer “You have to take advantage of the fact that Chibimon and Minomon are asleep at the moment and there are no interruptions”_

_Daisuke was starting to think Ken was blowing him off. He wanted to do something fun with his best friend and all they were doing was homework. It was so frustrating. He saw Ken’s little sketchbook right by his bag and grew curious. Ken was always sketching on that thing since his parents took him to the therapist office in Tamachi. Apparently, the therapist said it would be better for him to express his feelings instead of repressing them and since Ken didn’t like to act out, he sketched. It was a fair compromise but he didn’t let Daisuke see anything in that little sketchbook._

_So the goggle-head got an idea. He got close to Ken and stretched himself, putting his hands behind his head while laying there. Ken’s knee brushed against his ribs and Daisuke grinned at his best friend. Ken arched an eyebrow and stared at him._

_“What?”_

_“Did you know that your eyes aren’t one specific color?” Ken was looking even more confused now “Yeah, I mean, they are almost violet but there’s a swirl of different kinds of blue in there too”_

_Ken blushed and pushed his glasses up his nose “Shut it, Daisuke”_

_Daisuke kept grinning, he was almost sure he was making Ken feel weird but he had wanted to say something about his feelings to Ken for a while now and never got the opportunity. He didn’t want to do it in front of Miyako because he saw how the girl was still harvesting feelings for his best friend and didn’t want to hurt her if he said something he shouldn’t have in front of her._

_He didn’t know if Ken had any feelings for him that way but he saw how Taichi was with Yamato. Every time Taichi said something he shouldn’t, Yamato would smack Taichi’s head and scold him and every time Taichi would smile and wink at the blonde. They were a weird couple but one that had worked all this time._

_He wanted that with Ken._

_He loved that Ken had Yamato now as his “sempai”, ever since they had gone to Mexico to find those rogue Digimon and send them back to the Digital World. He had a really great friendship with Taichi and he was really glad Ken had that role figure in his life with Yamato._

_“Hey, Ken…” the indigo-haired boy looked at him and saw that they were really close “I really like your eyes… and your hair… and the way you blush when you’re embarrassed or someone is complimenting you” Ken’s cheeks where flaming red right at that moment. “I have wanted to do something for a while now… and if it’s okay with you… I’m gonna…” while he was talking, he was getting closer and closer to Ken. So close that their foreheads touched and Daisuke could see the different shades of color on Ken’s eyes._

_“Daisuke… I…”_

_As soon as Ken said that, the door to Daisuke’s room opened without warning and Jun stepped into the room with a big, sarcastic smile on her face. Both boys jumped apart and Ken blushed even more. His glasses were askew on his face. Minomon opened his eyes and stared at them from the bed._

_“Hello, you dork. I thought you were doing interesting things with your boyfriend while you were here. You’re letting him do all your homework while you rest or something! Shame on you.”_

_“Shut up, Jun. What the hell are you doing in my room?!”_

_“Mom sent me to tell you dinner’s ready. Take-out because she didn’t feel like cooking tonight. So, sandwiches it is. There’s a couple for you two” Jun said while leaving, the door wide open “Come get them before they disappear!”_

_Daisuke got to his feet and saw Ken taking off his glasses and standing up “You stay here, I’m gonna get the food and bring it here”_

_“Your parents could get mad if you do that…”_

_“They won’t. Don’t worry about it” he left Ken in the middle of the room and went to get their food. He grabbed something for their digimon too because it was easier that way._

_Daisuke returned to the room to find Ken watching from his window, the little black sketchbook on his lap. He had his glasses off and was kind of just standing there, thinking about something, if Daisuke had to place a bet about it…He wanted to go find Jun and probably throw an egg at her hair or tell her Yamato was very happy with Taichi – yeah, his sister still had dreams about Yamato, eww – But he wanted to know what happened with Ken now._

_“Ken? Here’s a sandwich and one of those healthy sodas you like so much. Okaasan had one ready for you” his best friend didn’t turn around and Daisuke realized that both Minomon and Chibimon were looking at him with interest “Hey, Ichijouji. It’s rude to ignore me, you know?”_

_Ken did turn around then, clutching the little sketchbook to his chest “I’m not ignoring you. I’m just… thinking”_

_“Nothing good can come out of that” Daisuke said the same sentence everyone tells him when he says he’s thinking._

_“I’m serious, Daisuke”_

_The goggle-head came close to his friend, knowing what was happening a little better now “Is this about what happened before? When Jun came to my room?” Ken blushed and Daisuke sighed “Ken… if you want, we can forget that moment. It didn’t happen”_

_Daisuke went back to his desk and grabbed the things he brought for the digimon, giving it to both Chibimon and Minomon. The small blue dragon went for the food immediately but Minomon was still looking at his partner._

_“Ken-chan…?”_

_Ken looked at his partner and smiled “It’s okay, Minomon. I just have to show something to Daisuke” Daisuke was confused but Ken just pushed the little black sketchbook into his hands “You should take a look at this, please”_

_Daisuke didn’t know if he should, Ken was really careful about not letting anyone see what he sketched. He said they were all wrong and he did it only to please his therapist. But he was kind of curious and Ken had said he should look, right?_

_He opened the sketchbook and the first pictures where of Leafmon, Minomon and Wormmon. All smiling and in perfect detail. Daisuke was impressed with the details. It was like a perfect photograph of the little digimon. Then there was Chicomon, Chibimon and Veemon. He smiled at that. He knew Ken loved his digimon as much as he loved Minomon._

_But then came a succession of portraits. Of his face. It was like in every page there was his face. Playing soccer. Watching TV. Playing videogames. Drinking coffee at a coffee shop. Sitting on the grass. Rebuilding the Digital World. Studying. Sleeping. Smiling. It was like Ken had captured every single moment of their friendship – of their relationship - through drawings._

_“You can understand where I stand in all of this when you see that, huh?” whispered Ken looking at his shoes. His hair came forward and obscured his face. “So, please. I don’t want to lose you, Daisuke. You’re my best friend. I can’t…”_

_Daisuke closed the sketchbook and looked at Ken but his friend still wasn’t looking at him. He tossed the sketchbook towards Minomon and grabbed Ken’s chin to make him look him in the eyes. “You’ll never lose me. I’ll always be your best friend, Ken. But I can’t deny I… have deeper feelings for you. Probably always have. I’m not embarrassed or anything, I just wanted to let you know sooner rather than later”_

_Ken looked at him, his eyes shining with tears “That’s why you had to see. The sketches. They say things I can’t express myself sometimes”_

_“Ken… I love you. I’ll always love you. Even if all we can be is best friends, I’ll always love you”_

_He then came closer and pressed his lips on Ken’s. It was sweet and short but Daisuke wanted the feeling to last forever. Ken’s eves were still closed when he pulled apart and Daisuke had to grin._

_“Ichijouji… do you want to go the park tomorrow? Maybe get some ice cream while we’re there?”_

_“But… we do that on Fridays… and tomorrow is a Wednesday”_

_“Uh… I didn’t mean like our usual friend outings, Ken…”_

_“Then what did you mean?”_

_Daisuke scratched his head while watching Ken. He didn’t know how to word his request so there weren’t any doubts about his intentions._

_“Let’s see. Ken, you’re my best friend, right?” Ken nodded “Well I want to be more than your best friend. I want to be your partner. Truly be your partner in every way, I mean. That of course if you want to”_

_Ken smiled and looked at me from behind a lock of hair that had fallen to his eyes “I want to”_

_“Then let’s go on a date tomorrow. The park and ice cream sound like the perfect outing… don’t you think?"_

_The grin Daisuke received was so bright he knew Ken had the right idea now and everything would be okay._

* * *

Daisuke smiled just by remembering that. That Wednesday was one of the best days of his life – even if Ken kicked his ass at soccer one more time. Daisuke kept treading his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and looking at his face. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that a guy like Ken could be interested in him. He was just dumb Daisuke. No one took him seriously, not even when he was a leader of the chosen children and defending two worlds at once. Not even then. But Ken took him seriously and made him believe in himself every day.

Daisuke saw Veemon with his D-Terminal on his claws, Wormmon following closely. “Daisuke, your D-Terminal was beeping just now”

“Ken-chan’s was too” added Wormmon from behind his jogress partner.

Daisuke took the terminal from his digimon and tried to understand what was on the screen. Koushiro had sent a massive text to all the chosen.

> **_Need to hold a meeting. Today, in an hour… two tops. Serious business. Kou._ **

“Aw man!” Daisuke frowned at the device before confirming both his and Ken’s attendance to the meeting. He hated that he had to wake Ken up but if Koushiro said it was serious, then it was necessary for all of them to be there.

Just when he was about to wake his boyfriend up, Ken gasped and tried to sit up against Daisuke. He was struggling to breathe properly and grasping at Daisuke’s shirt like it was his lifeline.

“Hey, Ken… it’s okay. You’re okay. It was just a nightmare, okay? You’re okay. I’m here with you” he hugged his boyfriend and tried to soothe him like he always did when Ken had a nightmare. It was often enough that he already was a pro at what to do so Ken could calm down and stop fretting. Already his breathing was slowing and his grip on Daisuke was lessening “You okay now?” Ken nodded against his neck “You wanna talk about it? The nightmare, I mean” Ken shook his head and Daisuke sighed “Are you sure about it?”

“Yeah… I don’t want to remember it, Dai. I’m okay now” Ken whispered and placed a kiss on Daisuke’s neck “Thank you”

“You don’t have to thank me… I’ll always be here for you. I’ll always protect you, even from your own nightmares” Ken smiled against his neck and he smiled too. “What you and I have to do now is get ready because Koushiro-sempai is calling for a chosen meeting”

Ken raised his head to look at his eyes “A chosen meeting? Did he said what it was about?”

“No, he only said it was serious business. Who knows what that means!” Ken sighed at tried to get up but he sat back down and held his head with his hands, Daisuke frowned “Are you okay?”

“Yeah… just dizzy. Got up too fast, I guess”

“Are you sure, Ken-chan? Because I can tell Koushiro you’re not feeling well and stay here. We don’t have to go to the meeting”

“I’m okay, Dai. Really, I just got up too fast and that’s all. You can do me a favor, though, since you don’t have to rush to get dressed” Daisuke nodded and Ken got up to head to the bathroom “Can you pack something to eat? I’m kind of hungry now”

Daisuke jumped to his feet, startling both Veemon and Wormmon with his actions “I’m not gonna pack but I’m gonna make you the best sandwich ever! How about that, Ken-chan?”

Ken laughed softly “Whatever you say, Dai. Just don’t put too much effort into it”

“Say no more, Ken. I’m heading to the kitchen. 15 minutes for the best sandwich ever and then we’ll leave for Koushiro’s”

Daisuke was glad, at least he now could help his boyfriend and be productive, even if his mind was preoccupied with what that meeting could mean.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter and it's longer than I expected...  
> Please let me know what do you think?


End file.
